The present invention relates generally to the field of garment marking machines, and more particularly to improvements for such machines.
In producing garments, it is often necessary to mark the position where buttons, pockets, buttonholes, etc., are to be located. The garments are often marked by marking devices, e.g., crayons and inks, which are seen only under ultraviolet light or which disappear soon after application. This feature is necessary to prevent unsightly marks from remaining on the garments after production.
When marks for buttons and buttonholes are made on garments, it is desirable to make all of the marks simultaneously with the two fronts of the garment aligned together and with the top and bottom marks being made at the same points on the horizontal axis to insure proper alignment between the buttons and the buttonholes when they are subsequently placed on the garments. This operation is performed by marking a garment when the garment edges are juxtaposed and aligned.
A number of garment marking machines have been disclosed in prior U.S. Patents. Specifically, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,331,135 and 2,572,682 disclose marking machines essentially including a machine frame on which is mounted a number of upper marking devices and a number of lower transfer markers. A slotted garment-supporting plate is positioned between the upper marking devices and the lower transfer markers. The lower transfer markers extend through the slot in the garment-supporting plate such that both the spring-loaded upper marking devices and the lower transfer markers mark the garment when the upper marking devices are lowered into contact with the garment.
The upper marking devices include marking media, e.g., crayons and inks, whereas the lower transfer markers comprise textured heads having no marking media. Thus, before a garment is placed in the marking machine for marking, the upper marking devices are lowered onto the heads of the lower transfer markers to deposit a portion of marking media onto the heads. Subsequent to this priming operation, the garment is placed in the marking machine and is marked by the marking media contained in the upper marking devices and the marking media deposited on the heads of the lower transfer markers.
After the marked garment is removed, the above-described priming operation must be repeated to load the lower transfer markers with marking media. The necessity of this priming operation results in lower marking efficiency and, thus, decreased garment production. Also, the marks left by the lower transfer markers are typically not as dark as those left by the upper marking devices. This often makes it difficult for sewing machine operators to identify the bottom marks, which results in decreased productivity.
Marking machines eliminating the above-described priming operation are known in the art. Specifically, such a marking machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,849. The '849 marking machine includes upper and lower marking plates mounted on a machine frame. Both the upper and lower marking plates includes a plurality of marking media, e.g., crayons, for marking a garment placed on a garment-supporting platen positioned intermediate the upper and lower marking plates.
Even though the '849 marking machine eliminates the need for the above-described priming operation through the use of upper and lower marking media, a number of disadvantages and/or problems still exist with the above-described marking machines. For example, the lower marking media are typically unstable because they extend too far beyond their holders. This design often causes the marking media to fracture during use. Also, if the upper and lower marking media are not perfectly aligned before commencement of the marking operation, the marking media will wear unevenly and, eventually, may break. Furthermore, the design of marking media holders has typically been such that the marking media are not easily removed and replaced.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a garment marking machine with marker assemblies which allow marking media to be positioned therein such that only a small portion of the marking media extends beyond the assemblies.
It is another object of the present invention to provide marker assemblies which allow the marking media to be easily removed and replaced with other marking media.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide marker assemblies which can be easily moved between an operational and a neutral position.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide marker assemblies which can be easily adjusted horizontally along a marker-supporting track.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide marker assemblies which reduce the occurrence of marking media breakage during operation of the garment marking machine.